


Five Gigs That Went Wrong + One That (mostly) Didn´t

by Pure Self-Indulgence (Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Use, Guillermo will show up at the end, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S is here briefly, Trans Character, accidental arson, band au, generally supportive idiots, low-key coming out sort of I guess, making someone else´s pronouns all about you, no familiars in this AU, vague reference to gender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Pure%20Self-Indulgence
Summary: Colin got them a gig at a co-worker´s extremely goth grandchild´s birthday party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Five Gigs That Went Wrong + One That (mostly) Didn´t

**Author's Note:**

> thank u shinyfire & everyone else who indulges me
> 
> taking suggestions for band names

Starting the band is Nadja´s idea, but Nandor quickly gets on board, along with Laszlo. They haven't done this since they came to the New World, and Nandor has been feeling restless and generally awful lately. Nothing besides drug blood helps, and that doesn't help much.

Of course Colin Robinson wants to join, too. None of the other vampires are thrilled, but their antipathy doesn´t outweigh the advantages of having a daywalker who can drive. Once they´ve recruited Constatin and S, they have a poster artist and, most importantly, a van.

By the time they play their first gig, Nandor has realized the issue isn't one a new hobby will solve. She's not sure what she wants to do about it, and she doesn´t know if she's ready to tell anyone. But just knowing makes it easier to think and feel other things. Without drug blood! Very cool.

Colin got them a gig at a co-worker´s extremely goth grandchild´s birthday party. When they show up, excited baby bats usher them into a spacious garage. The guest of honor walks around offering big, sparkly pronoun stickers to the guests. Someone suggests ze offer them to the band too, and ze does, clearly thrilled to meet them. Nandor shyly points to the one she wants, and the kid sticks it on her vest with a smile.

¨Finally updating the old pronouns, I see. Good on you, chum!¨ Laszlo claps her on the shoulder, hard. ¨It may take me a tick to fall off the old wagon onto the right horse, but with enough practice I´ll be a right champ.¨

¨You don't need to make a deal of it, sheesh.¨ Colin Robinson rolls his eyes at Laszlo, but smiles encouragingly at Nandor, then goes back to messing with the amp.

¨I am not worried about the pronouns,¨ Nadja declares, ¨Because, I do not use them! I am only saying, ´Nandor, carry this bag! Nandor, stop borrowing my hairbrush! Play in tune, Nandor, for Hell's sake, or I will smash your bass into tiny pieces and flush them down the toilet! You see?¨

Guest of Honor frowns like ze doesn’t see, not really, and quickly retreats to the audience area. The set goes very well. The vampires, and Nandor in particular, want to make it really special, but it turns out that pyrokinesis and old garages mix poorly. 

They haul the instruments into the van and bat away, leaving Colin to rescue his beloved amp amid wailing sirens and spraying hoses. But the amp doesn’t make it, and Colin drains them all in retaliation. He waits until they recover, then drains them all again.

S quits, shrieking threats at everyone. At least she left the remaining posters. Nandor glumly crosses “S” out on all of them with a marker pen, replaying the few shining moments when she was worshipped as a goth.


End file.
